1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device capable of fixing a screen at different view angles, and more particularly, to a display device utilizing a supporting structure to fix the screen at different view angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the display of the electronic device trends a large-scaled for comfortable entertainment enjoyment. Generally, two sides of the display are disposed on the base via pivot mechanisms. The user can rotate the display according to a position of the electronic device, to adjust a pivot angle of the display relative to the supporter for a preferred view angle. The pivot mechanism utilizes friction to generate force for supporting the display, so as to fix the pivot angle of the display relative to the supporter. However, the conventional pivot mechanism is directly assembled between the display and the base, and has drawbacks of constraint of appearance design and plenty of structural components. Therefore, design of a display device with easy structure and unable to be constrained by the appearance design due to assembly of pivot mechanism is an important issue in the display device mechanical design industry.